Winner
by TaXXTi
Summary: Season Finale. Contém spoiler! Se não viu o final da sexta temporada, não leia! - Sinopse: Um grande homem derrotou todos o seus inimigos, mas agora ele deve enfrentar algo que jamais imaginou. God!Cass/Dean - Dastiel


**Winner**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Supernatural não me pertence. Pertence ao meu Lord Eric, que nos proporcionou um season finale perfeito. (E não me venham com chororô! u.u)

**Beta:** A mais inútil: Eu mesma! xD

**Sinopse:** Um grande homem derrotou todos o seus inimigos, mas agora ele deve enfrentar algo que jamais imaginou. God!Cass/Dean (É a primeira? xD) - Dastiel

Se não viu o final da sexta temporada, não leia!

Vou oferecer essa fic para a Thata Martins que ficou surtando comigo durante os episódios e horas mais tarde. Ofereço também para a LiaCollins, e para a Nagase Rukia.

* * *

><p>"- Então vocês vão se curvar e declarar seu amor por mim, seu Senhor..."<p>

"- ...ou irei destruí-los."

- Cass… - Dean sentia seu mundo desmoronar mais uma vez.

Sam estava ali, naquela sala, mas por um momento, preferiu que não estivesse. Apenas de olhar nos olhos do irmão, Dean pode sentir toda a dor. Ele conhecia aquela dor. Conhecia dores que ninguém poderia imaginar.

Dean estava completamente quebrado. Ele se afastou de todos, deixando-os sem dizer uma palavra. Andava sem rumo entre os salões. Não conseguia mais ver aquela cena. Seu coração não aguentaria nem mais um segundo presenciar a dor de ver Sam e o anjo… Deus… O que quer que fosse que Castiel havia se tornado. Uma parede serviu como apoio quando ele encostou-se e deslizou as costas pela parede.

A dor estava tomando conta dele de forma que ele nunca havia visto. Nem quando pensou ter perdido Sam, seja da primeira, da segunda, ou desta vez doera tanto quanto doía agora.

Sabia que Sam ainda não estava a salvo. Em outros momentos, pode contar com o apoio de Castiel. Castiel…

Se Dean pudesse, pediria a Deus para deixa-lo morrer naquele momento. Não havia mais forças. O homem que iniciou e deteve o apocalipse não tinha mais forças para lutar. Quaisquer que fossem as suas esperanças, estavam todas mortas.

- Posso atender as suas preces Dean… Sou seu novo Deus! O único a quem você deve se curvar agora. – Castiel havia o seguido por fim. Sob toda aquela prepotência.

Dean olhou-o com desprezo. Sentia nojo daquela figura que um dia havia sido o seu aliado, seu amigo, sua família… Seu amor.

- Tudo bem, Dean. Eu cumpri a minha promessa. – Castiel continuava ali mesmo sob o olhar de ódio e asco que o loiro lhe lançava.

O Winchester desviou o olhar, como se aquilo fosse fazer com que o outro desaparecesse e o deixasse ali. Só. Apenas o ecoar da voz de Castiel fazia que se sentisse como uma criatura insignificante. Ele não queria mais ouvir.

- Sam está bem. Como eu prometi tudo acabou e ele está a salvo. – Castiel falava com toda a presunção, sem se importar que Dean não o quisesse ali. - Bobby e Sam irão se curvar. Eu sei. Mandei-os em segurança para a casa do Bobby.

Dean agradeceu aos céus por isso, ainda que, após os acontecimentos recentes, isso fosse muito estranho. Bobby poderia cuidar de Sam, ao menos. Ele estava desistindo.

- Levante-se Dean. Curve-se perante a mim e eu posso aplacar a sua dor. Ame-me como seu novo senhor e eu o acolherei. – Castiel estendeu a mão para o Winchester a sua frente.

Uma ira sem tamanho tomou conta de Dean. Sua feição se fechou, expressando sua raiva. Ele apoiou as mãos no chão e levantou-se ignorando o auxilio do anjo.

- Te amar como meu novo senhor? – Dean aproximou-se perigosamente do rosto de Castiel. – Eu te amei, Castiel. Percebo agora o quanto te amei. Não menti quando disse que morreria por você. Eu realmente morreria se acreditasse que pudesse te salvar de você mesmo. – Lágrimas teimosas lavavam o rosto alvo, mais fortes que a vontade. - Você é uma criança! Uma criança arrogante e sem limites!

Castiel franziu o cenho. Poderia calar Dean a qualquer momento, mas não conseguia.

- Eu lhe pedi mil vezes para não seguir esse caminho e você não me ouviu. – Dean continuava encarando aqueles olhos azuis com toda a coragem que ainda lhe restava. – Você é uma criança que acha que pode fazer o que quiser para alcançar seus objetivos. Castiel, eu já enfrentei o céu e o inferno! Não será para você que eu me curvarei! – O loiro brandiu com todas as suas forças.

O novo Deus pegou Dean pelo pescoço e levantou-o como se ele fosse um inseto qualquer. Olhava-o como se fosse superior, vendo-o sufocar sem perder aquele olhar desafiador.

Um baque foi ouvido quando o corpo de Dean caiu no chão. Ainda consciente, ele levou as mãos ao pescoço, lutando por um pouco de ar ao mesmo tempo. Pensou que suas preces seriam atendidas e que Castiel acabaria com seu sofrimento, entretanto isso não aconteceu. Ele ainda estava vivo.

- Você se acha muito importante, Dean Winchester. Querendo ou não, sua vida está em minhas mãos. – Castiel se afastou para poder observar o humano a sua frente. - Você não é ninguém para me julgar sobre o que eu fiz. Tentei me desculpar várias vezes e você apenas me chutou. Agora eu tenho o poder e quem me deve desculpas é você! Fui traído por todos! Você me traiu!

Uma angústia devastadora se misturava a raiva de Dean. Cada palavra lhe atingia como navalhas cortando sua carne. Nem toda a temporada no inferno tinha sido tão dolorosa quando aqueles minutos estavam sendo.

- Você teve todas as chances de me pedir ajuda, Cass! Mas, não! – Dean levantou-se mais uma vez, mantendo uma distância segura. Apontou o dedo para o anjo e continuou. - Você preferiu se unir a um demônio e vencer a qualquer custo! Não me venha com essa palhaçada de que eu o traí, eu chutei! Graças a sua guerra eu perdi Lisa e Ben. Quase perdi o Sam, por sua culpa! Não me culpe por não passar a mão na sua cabeça enquanto eu perdia tudo de mais importante para mim!

- Eu derrotei Raphael. Não me importa mais o que você sente.

- Nunca importou o que eu sinto… - Dean virou-se. Não queria mais que Castiel o visse chorar. – Acabe logo com isso, Castiel… Eu já sofri o suficiente, não acha? Faça o que bem entender. Torne-se o novo Deus. Eu não me importo com mais nada. Você escolheu o caminho errado em meio a sua confusão, mas agora não há nada que eu possa fazer, então só termine o que você começou…

- Nada disso é necessário, Dean… Você pode ficar com Sam, Lisa e Ben. Eu posso protege-lo. Apenas deixe seu orgulho de lado.

Um animal selvagem tomou conta de Dean quando ele avançou contra Castiel e desferia socos enfurecidos, um após o outro. O anjo nem se movia enquanto o loiro o atacava descontroladamente.

Soco após soco, Dean foi perdendo as forças e quase despencou, sendo amparado pelos braços do anjo. O humano tentou desvencilhar-se dos braços do anjo em vão, então desistiu perdendo a conta de por quantas vezes já havia desistido e nada acontecia.

O orgulhoso Winchester segurou a gola do casaco do anjo, alisando e sentindo a textura com o polegar. Sentia-se anestesiado. Olhou para o rosto de Castiel e o viu imaculado, mesmo após toda a energia investida em feri-lo. Sua mão subiu, alisando a face do anjo com delicadeza contraditória à explosão anterior.

- Tudo que amo se perde… - Dean pronunciava as palavras em um fio de voz. - Minha mãe está morta. Meu pai está morto. Lisa e Ben… Sam… Castiel… Tudo que eu amo… - Sem aviso, Dean colou os lábios nos lábios de Castiel, como um último pedido mudo. – Já chega, Cass.

Castiel sentiu o coração de seu receptáculo bater mais forte. Dean Winchester estava em seus braços. Aquele que deveria ser seu novo inimigo ou aquele que deveria proteger? O novo Deus foi invadido por sentimentos impetuosos. Lembrou-se de quando tinha perdido a fé em Dean. Lembrou-se que ele mesmo já havia dado uma surra no Winchester, quando abandonou tudo por ele. Aquele era o homem que se anulava por quem amava e estava se anulando mais uma vez.

O anjo beijo-o, assim como o Winchester havia feito, mas desta vez o loiro não correspondeu. Dean não tinha mais forças. Apoiou Dean em uma parede e beijou-o enquanto tocava delicadamente a face do loiro, vendo-o fechar os olhos em rendição. O humano apenas se deixava beijar, com o se aquilo fosse a última coisa que fosse fazer, mas agora Castiel queria mais. O novo Deus queria Dean completamente para si.

Uma luz brilhou e Dean sentiu uma corrente elétrica percorrer seu corpo. Sua energia estava restaurada, seu corpo curado da queda e da investida contra seu novo Deus. Sem entender o que se passava realmente, Dean olhou temeroso naqueles olhos azuis e viu uma ternura familiar neles, misturada a algo que ele não sabia distinguir.

- Cass… - Dean sussurrou, recebendo outro beijo como resposta.

Dean não queria se agarrar a outra esperança de que Castiel pudesse voltar a ser apenas o Castiel. Ele não queria viver novamente baseado em esperança em coisas quase impossíveis. Contudo, uma chama o aquecia por dentro. Ele queria lutar contra isso também. Dean estava perdido.

Deixou Cass explorar sua boca com a língua curiosa. O anjo era realmente uma criança, até mesmo nesse aspecto. Fechou os olhos e acompanhou o movimento lento. Não queria pensar em mais nada, apenas sentir um pouco de conforto em meio a todo o seu desespero.

Beijaram-se por um tempo que pareceu um século. Um amor suprimido começava a ganhar força e buscar luz em meio à escuridão.

Dean, apreciando a sensação, puxou o rosto de Castiel aprofundando o beijo. Dean Winchester precisava de mais. Se existia alguém impulsivo, esse era Dean Winchester. Lançando-se ao desconhecido mais uma vez.

Enquanto crianças brincavam, Dean Winchester aprendia a atirar. Enquanto as pessoas dormiam, Dean Winchester caçava. Enquanto as pessoas viviam, Dean Winchester impedia o apocalipse. Enquanto as pessoas liam Lovecraft, Dean Winchester fazia sexo. Esse era Dean Winchester, que possuía uma vida diferente, mas fazia o que quisesse.

O loiro afastou Castiel, apenas o suficiente para poder empurrar o velho e conhecido casaco para fora dos ombros do moreno, ainda com as bocas coladas e respirações ofegantes. O casaco foi ao chão, assim como o restante das roupas de ambos. As mãos ávidas queriam sentir a maciez e o calor da pele. A pele contra a pele, causando arrepios e aquecendo os corpos. Bocas ávidas queriam conhecer o sabor da pele banhada de suor que começava a brotar.

- Cass… Por favor… - Dean dizia isso mais uma vez, mas desta vez tinha uma conotação bem diferente.

O anjo beijava o pescoço de Dean arrancando-lhe mais súplicas. Colou os corpos, extraindo gemidos roucos do loiro.

Dean puxou os cabelos de Castiel para trás, fazendo com que o anjo provasse um pouco do que ele estava sentindo antes e agora, quem emitia gemidos era o ser celestial. Aproveitou a vulnerabilidade do anjo e inverteu as posições, encostando o anjo contra a parede, sem parar com a tortura imposta. Sem aviso prévio, virou o seu Deus e colocou-o contra a parede, esfregando seu corpo contra o do outro, demonstrando sua vontade.

Castiel franziu o cenho e olhou para Dean que sorria malicioso e cheio de si. O anjo sorriu de canto, desaparecendo e aparecendo atrás de Dean, como sempre fazia. Dean só pode sentir seu corpo batendo contra a parede.

- Castiel, seu… - Dean não conseguiu completar sua blasfêmia antes de sentir Castiel invadindo seu corpo sem preparo algum. – Por favor, Cass…

Aquela súplica recorrente fez com que o anjo fosse devagar. Castiel agia por instinto, apenas buscando mais contato e deixando-se levar pelas sensações.

Dean, mesmo sentindo dor, deixou-se dominar pelo anjo, sentindo que ficava mais fácil e mais prazeroso a cada momento.

Os gemidos ecoavam pelas salas amplas. As paredes eram cúmplices, como um tempo do novo Deus. Ambos estavam entregues ao momento, que logo acabou entre os dedos de Castiel e dentro do corpo de Dean.

Exausto, Dean apoiou-se na parede, tentando normalizar a respiração. Castiel o observava já reestabelecido. O loiro não pode deixar de rir ao vê-lo olhando para si com a cabeça levemente inclinada. Aquele era o seu Cass.

- Isso não deveria acontecer, Dean. Nada mudou entre nós. – Castiel falou, tentando retomar sua postura anterior, mas visivelmente confuso com tudo aquilo, afastando-se do loiro.

- Hey, Cass. – Dean chamou-o, retirando-lhe de seus devaneios. – Lembra-se quando eu disse para você sair do meu rabo? Esqueça o que eu falei.

Castiel o olhou abismado. Aquele era o seu Dean. O homem que se mascarava com sarcasmo. O homem pelo qual ele se apaixonou.

A única resposta que Dean ouviu, foi um farfalhar de asas. Virou-se, apoiando as costas na parede e deixou-se escorregar mais uma vez. Vencera Miguel. Vencera Lúcifer. Vencera Deus. Uma amarga, mas deliciosa vitória. Dean era o vencedor.


End file.
